Marvel High
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Imagine what it would be like if all the Marvel Heros went to school together. Who would be friends? who would cause trouble? who would the losers be? find out in these short stories.


Marvel High

Steve Rogers walked down the hall with a map of the school in his hands. He was a new student and a bit confused. He didn't understand the kids at this school. But he wasn't sure if it was because he was from a different time, or because these people were all just really weird. He looked up and saw the door labeled: Counselor's office. He opened the door and walked in.

The counselor Mr. Coulson was sitting at his desk. Across from him sat a student, Bucky Barnes.

"So have you killed anyone today?" Coulson asked Bucky calmly.

"Yes." Bucky replied dully.

"Okay well you need to work on that." Coulson replied. "Remember killing is wrong, unless it's to save the day. That's the schools motto. But it's also great words to live by."

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Do you know if you killed someone you knew in your past?" Coulson asked.

"I probably did. That's been happening a lot lately. You know the whole memory loss thing. Apparently last week I killed my sister…" Bucky told him.

"…alright…um…and why have you been doing this?"

"Because Hydra told me to. They say there gana kill me if I don't do what they say. How have you guys not arrested them yet? I `ev been telling you guys about Hydra for the past month and there still out there doing shit like this!"

"Were working on it! Don't give me an attitude!"

"Uhhh….Mr. Coulson." Steve called out. "…um…My name is Steve Rogers. Uh you wanted to see me about something?"

"Yes! Yes! Just a moment." he said as he turned to Steve. He turned back to Bucky. "Alright so were out of time for now. I would suggest you getting some very strong medication and seeing a therapist every day. And please try to stay away people in general."

Bucky got up from his chair and walked by Steve.

"Hey Bucky!" Steve says happily.

"Who the hell are you?" Bucky asked.

"Seriously you still don't remember me! I understand you have your brainwashed issue! But I'm in 3 of your classes now! How the hell don't you know me?"

"I don't even remember who I am. So why would I remember you?" he replied as he walked out.

The counselor turned to face Steve.

"Hello Steven! Come sit." Coulson told him.

Steve sat in the chair across from Coulson.

"As you know I am Mr. Coulson and I`m your consular here. You've been here for about five weeks now and I just wanted to talk to you to make sure you were adjusting well to the school."

"Well to be honest. This whole school confuses me." Steve told Coulson. "I mean first of all I have no idea what anyone is ever talking about. I mean what is One Direction? Is that a drug or something?"

"It's a band. There really good! The boys sing like angels and they are so sexy…I mean smart."

"Also it seems everyone is genius at this school! I mean in beginners science we were talking about quantum physics. I don't even know what the hell that is!

"Look I understand your frustration. So I'm gana pair you up with a buddy who will show you around the school and help you out the best he can. Maybe he can even help you to fit in."

"That's sounds good."

Coulson pressed a button on the PA system and spoke into the mic.

"Sam Wilson. Please report to the counselor's office. Sam Wilson. Please report to the counselor's office. " He then looked back at Steve. "He`ll be here in a moment.'

Later that day…

Sam and Steve walked into the cafeteria together.

"Okay so like any other school this school has there clicks." Sam told Steve. "The most popular kids sit at the best table right by the window."

Sam pointed to the table. At the table sat Tony Stark, Reed Richards, Natasha Romanoff, Johnny Storm, Mystique, Sue Storm, Bruce Banner, and Clint Barton.

"But you've been here for five weeks you probably know all about them by now." Sam stated.

Steve shook his head no.

"But I have learned their names. There all in my science class." Steve said proudly.

Sam sighed.

"You have a lot to learn." Sam commented. "Okay so there leader is Tony Stark he is an ass whole, who thinks he is better than everyone else just because his family is rich and his dad is Howard Stark. Then there is Reed, Bruce, and Johnny who are like Tony`s little minions. They do whatever he says and think he is hilarious. Natasha, Mystique and Sue are the hottest girls at this school, plus they kick ass. Reed is dating Sue and Natasha just started dating Clint. Which shocked the whole school cause Clint was one of was a part of the loser group. Clint is one of the few people here who tries to stand up to tony, which pisses tony off…which I enjoy."

"interesting." Steve looked over to a different table. The table consist of Scarlet Witch, Peter Parker, Thor, Loki, Logan, Jean Grey, Scott Summers and Rogue. They were laughing and talking. They seemed to be having a good time.

"Who are they?" Steve asked.

"The greatest people you`ll ever met. But know this if you talk to them its social suicide."

"Why?"

"Cause Tony sees them as losers."

"Well who do you hang out with?" Steve asked.

"The losers."

Sam walked over to the "loser" table and sat down. Steve does the same. Peter was trying to help Thor with his math homework.

"Hey guys." Sam said.

"Look its simple!" peter yelled at Thor. "You just add the two numbers together and then divide it-"

"I am a future king! Why do I need to do this peasant work!" Thor yelled.

"Look you and your brother were magically transferred here. So you need to do the work if you want to pass!"

"Explain it again? But first what is division?"

Peter face palmed.

"Look don't waste your breathe, Peter." Scott commented. "Just give up while you can."

"Guys! Hey! So this is my new friend Steve. He came here from the 1940s." Sam said.

The others looked impressed.

"That's amazing!" jean exclaimed. "So you must truly know the pain of the great depression and the horrors of world war 2."

"What is this 40s they speak of?" Thor asked peter.

"Shut up! Or I will have Logan hurt you!" Peter told thorn.

"I am Thor of Asgard no mortal can harm me!" he shouted.

"…yeah we know you said that 15 times." Peter commented.

"So what was it like living through the events back then?" Jean asked.

"I lived through that too," Logan stated. "You can just ask me."

"Well…yeah the great depression pretty much sucked." Steve said. "Especially since I kept getting sick and my parents couldn't afford to get me the median I needed. we had to just prey it would go away. At times when it got real bad they had to steal medication for me. Then one of my friends was drafted and was killed in war. Then another one lost his memory."

Everyone stared at him, not knowing how to respond. Suddenly Loki started laughing loudly.

"ha ha! That is the best story I have heard all day!" Loki said with joy. "Pure torment at its finest! Oh I must go to this 40s! It sounds like a grand place."

"You're a horrible person!" Wanda (scarlet witch) told Loki. "How could you enjoy the pain of someone else?"

"Have you met him?" jean asked. "That's all he does. Yesterday he laughed at a teen girl who was pregnant."

"Oh misery how I love the misery of others." Loki commented,

"Brother Stop being what the mortals call a `douchebag`." Thor told him.

The bell rang, lunch was over.

"So what class do you have next?" Sam asked Steve.

Steve looked at his schedule.

"Uhhh…English. Finally a class I can do well in!'"

"Hey I got that too." Peter says. "I'll walk you there."

Peter and Steve walked into their English class. Steve walked to a seat in the back.

"No! No! You can't sit there!" peter told him.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"that's Tony`s seat. Tony and his friends always sit there in the back."

"God damn you have got to be kidding me. Who cares? Why is everyone so afraid of this guy he is just a rich nerd. "

Steve sat down.

Tony, Bruce, Reed and Johnny enter and walk to where Steve and peter are. Peter runs to the front of the class as soon as he sees the popular boys walk in.

"You're in my seat." Tony told Steve. "Move."

"Well I don't see your name on it." Steve replied. "So really it's anyone's seat."

"Get up!" tony yelled then shoved Steve. Steve shoved him back.

The other kids in the class look shocked.

Steve goes to punch tony but tony grabbed his arm and bended in back.

"Ow!" Steve yelled.

Sharon carter entered and saw the scene unfolding. She took out a gun and shot it off toward the ceiling. Everyone looked at her.

"Step away from my new boyfriend!" she yelled.

"I have a girlfriend." Tony said. "But you know we can still hook up at my house and-"

"No idoit! Not you! Steve!"

"Wait what?" Steve says confused. "When did this happen? Did I miss something?"

"Why the hell do you have a gun in here?" Tony asked Sharon.

"Never mind about my gun!" she replied. Then she turned to Steve. "Oh my sweet prince finally we can be together!"

"Uhhh I'm sorry but who are you?"

"Sharon carter. My aunt is Peggy carter. When I was a little girl she used to tell me stories about the handsome and kind captain America. I always wished that we could be together and now we can!"

"….uh…. your kind of freaking me out."

"But Steve I-"

Suddenly a voice came on the loud speaker. It was the voice of Principal Fury.

"EVERYONE STAND UP! IT'S TIME FOR THE MOTHERFUCKING PLEGE TO SHIELD!"

Everyone stood up and put there right hand over there heart and recited the pledge.

"I pledge allegiance to shield that protects the world we live in." the kids chanted. "We promise to do our best to kick some ass when needed, but to also solve the problems at hand. We promise to be honest and fair. And to not make fun of principal Fury`s bald head or eye patch."

"NOW YOUR ASSES DOWN!" the voice on the loud speaker said. "Today in the cafeteria the lunch is going to be shitty tasting mystery meat again on whole wheat bread. Cause you guys are getting fat! And don't forget tomorrow after school the drama club is performing there production of Cats: the musical. I don't know why anyone would want see a whole musical about cats but if that's your thing go. Also just a reminder the kids over at DC Academy will be coming here tomorrow for the hero showcase. So be on your best behavior. For those of you who don't know, the hero showcase is where each school shows off their best students and their abilities. The school with the best students gets the big government grant. So you guys better practice! Fury out!"

As class ended Steve and Peter passed by tony and his friends and hear them plaining something.

"Okay so tomorrow we got to show those DC copy cats that we are better than them! And that they can't just get away with acting like us! So I got a plan to-"

"Well actually the DC group was started before us," Reed stated. "So if anyone's copying it's us."

Tony looked angrily at Reed.

"Shut up, stretchy!" Tony yelled.

"I told you my superhero name is gana be Mr. Fantastic not stretchy!"

"Reed just keep quiet!" Johnny told him.

"Anyways," tony continued. "My plan is to ruin the performances of their best heroes. For example Clark Kent`s weakness is this rock called kryptonite. If we use it on him he is powerless."

"Where the heck did you get kryptonite?" Bruce asked.

"I know a guy." Tony replied simply.

"As for Bruce Wayne. If you even just mention his parents he starts to cry." Tony says. "We are totally gana win this thing!"


End file.
